


Comfortably Insane

by Bitterbucky (lawboy1983), lawboy1983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief mentions of graphic violence, Dean doesn't even know what to do with him anymore, Delusions, Gen, Hallucifer is bored, Hallucinations, Mental Illness, POV Sam Winchester, Sam POV, Sam and Hallucifer, Sam is going crazy, brief mentions of self-harm, but an oblivious mess so, don't read this if that will trigger you, i think? i honestly can't tell anymore, s7, sam is a mess, this is not samifer!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawboy1983/pseuds/Bitterbucky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawboy1983/pseuds/lawboy1983
Summary: Sam thinks he's watching Dean slowly deteriorate. He thinks it would be interesting to watch if it were not Dean.Dean watches as Sam loses his mind. He keeps his distance. When he doesn't know what's going on in Sam's head he can imagine that Sam is still whole. Still Sam.





	Comfortably Insane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliotRosewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliotRosewater/gifts).



Dean left again. He said,  
“I'll be back in a few minutes.”  
He's not going to come back.

That was twenty minutes ago. He came back. I was wrong. He smiled at me like he hadn't even thought about driving the Impala back onto the highway and never coming back. Maybe he didn't. I would have. He brought back pizza. Lucifer plays like the pepperonis are human meat and the tomato sauce is blood. Typical. I would tell him how childish and unoriginal he is being, but he already knows I thought it. On a side note, no one else can see Him so that would be strange. Talking to someone who is invisible always looks strange. He promises me He will leave me alone if i talk to Him just a few times. I do, when Dean isn't looking. Lucifer lied. I dream about the skin being pulled off my body and my own intestines being shoved down, down, down my throat until they are back in my stomach and His arm is in my throat. I wake up gagging.

Dean takes me with him this time. I guess he got tired of cleaning up the sigils in my skin. He doesn't realize that without them I would be dead. They should scar though, so I'm still protected. I tried to tell him this last night, but he didn't believe me. He never listens to me anymore. I don't know why. We had to go on a supply run and Lucifer tagged along. I asked Him not to, but He said He didn't want me to go anywhere without Him. I didn't want Him to go with us.  
The grocery store was nice, except for the floors. I kept slipping on the blood, but Dean didn't seem to notice it. Dean doesn't notice a lot of things anymore. The cashier's eyes were gone, but I didn't say anything. Neither did Dean. When i tried to move the bodies so we could open the doors Dean grabbed my arm and told me to “stop spacing out”. Then he opened the doors like they were nothing. Turns out it was, because when i looked down there were no more bodies.  
“Funny how your eyes can sometimes play tricks on you” Lucifer commented.  
“Yeah”  
I agreed, but quietly so Dean wouldn't notice.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticism welcome! I would love feedback of any kind.


End file.
